


候花绽放

by EasyWednesday



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyWednesday/pseuds/EasyWednesday
Summary: 情人节24h 22：00-22：59感谢oc太太提供思路，情人节快乐！（其实是我的恰饭稿:D代亲妈发上来）





	候花绽放

#

热浪。

他被抛至苍穹，再如受猛击、坠入海底。

伊安深深吐出一口气，不太舒适地缓缓转醒。

屋内闷热无比，他带上些许因奇异梦境而烦躁的情绪，摸过空调遥控器，重重摁下运转键。

短促且清脆的一声“滴”，划开了虚幻的烫与切实的凉。

最近家里总多出一丝甜美的花香。

伊安的洋台养育一室花卉，于是他将原因归结到花期上。

——他的花卉踩着小碎步、舞到该成熟的时期，就该授粉、结果、凋零啦。

一切都有它们的尽头。想到数月后一室枯花的情形，他有些提不太起精神来。满打满算着阻碍微风催熟这些植物的坏主意，甚至萌生出“先下手为强”的念头——干脆就将尚且长势不错的鲜花做成一捧干花，长长久久地摆到自己餐桌的一角。

好在这个有些“不人道”的念头……很快便被爱花之心扼杀于摇篮之中，让一丛小小的美丽生命得以继续沐浴晨间暖阳，逃过此劫。

万物皆有灵。

顺其自然，他想。

一个被蒙蒙细雨淋浴过的午后，无疑是最佳的外出采购时间。

享用完毕一场舒适午睡，伊安翻出掌心大的便签本，开始记录需要补给的用品。

许是前阵子天气太过炎热，亦或最近空调的制冷系统似乎出了点小问题……他打开冰箱盘点剩余食材之后，有些贪凉地顿了一小会，才将冰箱门关上。

然后笔尖有了自己的想法，往满满一页购物清单的末尾加上“西瓜”二字。

一颗不太大的西瓜坐进了购物车。伊安微笑着婉拒了导购阿姨极力推荐的大西瓜，推车往厨具的贩卖区域走去。

他还是第一次决定亲自处理一颗完整的西瓜，需要购置一把新的西瓜刀。

于是伊安认真地在货架上挑选合适的刀具，全无发觉隔壁货架后、一个高大的可疑身影。

初时不过是有些头脑发昏，踉跄几步后伊安险些膝盖一软、跪倒在地。

手中的购物袋变得沉重不已，似一颗试图将他狠狠拽入海底的巨石，要逼他下坠。

——此时一条健壮的手臂及时出现在伊安胸前，成功将他重新扶起。未等他抬头道谢，手臂的主人便自顾自地将他架起，一面待他如多年好友般交谈、一面将他往公车站反方向带。

在公车站候车的其他路人并未发觉不对，而突发性乏力的伊安大脑一片空白、甚至无法做到目光对焦，任着对方将自己带入一条阴湿窄巷。

浓郁的花香黏腻地缠在陌生的alpha周身——清醒少许的伊安十分确定对方的属性，他根本做不到无视后颈某处的躁动。而那不知意图为何的“热心”alpha正贪婪地大口吸食空气中飘散的苦橙花香，喉间发出令人作呕的吞咽声。

“呃……”伊安指掌放松，那一包分量不轻的购物袋重重摔在地上、正好砸在alpha的脚上，让对方牵制的力道轻上不少，“抱、抱歉……这位先生？”

“嘶……”那陌生alpha倒吸一口气，神情变得凶狠：“妈的、你这狗崽子……过来！”

ao之间的体型差让伊安暂时无法抵御对方粗暴的攻击，只能鼓足了劲不断闪避后退。可惜alpha的选址选得太棒——一条三人并肩而过都颇为困难的窄巷，他还没能退上几步，就迎面接了对方一记重拳。

伊安本能性地缩了缩脖子，让后脑脆弱的部分不至于直接撞击到墙面上。头骨受到猛烈撞击，震得Omega眼前一片黑雾，两耳嗡嗡作响。

搞不好会脑震荡。伊安·安托瓦内特咬紧牙关，不合时宜地思想开了个小差。

“早屈服不就好了吗？你我都舒坦。”alpha嗤笑一声，一把揪住还没缓过劲来的伊安那头漂亮的金发，逼迫他眯着眼与自己对视，“发情期还上街晃荡，装什么装！”

伊安浅喘几口，伸手去掰头顶上那只魔爪。源源不断的羞辱声灌入还未完全恢复意识的大脑，最后化作被不断强调的一个词，大力敲响他的警钟。

“发情期”。

在绿叶间沉睡了十六年的苦橙花苞，悄然绽开了小口。

alpha将捕获的猎物紧紧压到自己与墙面之间，双手不安分地在Omega衣服底下揉捏。伊安强忍生理上的不适，手肘与膝盖并用——使劲将身上的牛皮糖推开。

他瞄到不远处地面上的购物袋。半透明的购物袋内狼藉不已，刚买的西瓜被摔成碎块，碎块之间藏着一把崭新的锋利西瓜刀。

但防卫过当的话……

未等他多作犹豫，恼羞成怒的alpha便再度出击，一脚踹在伊安的膝盖后方，逼得他扑倒在购物袋旁。泥泞的鞋底紧紧踩在Omega背上，脑后那一小束头发被施暴者用力拽住，伊安以手肘作支点努力撑起上半身，偏头怒视对方。

“——这眼神挺不错嘛，”alpha双腿岔在伊安身旁，卸了力气将自己身体叠到Omega身上，以体重来压迫并磨蹭对方，“还怪带劲，小东西。”

“放开！”伊安被他压得呼吸困难，难以忽视施暴者另一只胡乱动作的手，羞恼地呵斥：“你……这是犯罪！请立即——”

“对，我在犯罪！”

那alpha被成功激怒，狞笑着伸手去揉捏身下人的会阴处，同时大量分泌出alpha威胁感十足的信息素，作出一副十足的街头恶霸流氓模样，似要将“犯罪”二字演绎得淋漓尽致。

伊安后颈的腺体感知到alpha的信息素，十分可悲地激动起来。

这该死的ao准则……

施暴者正沉浸在将要进食的愉悦当中，卸下些许戒备、让怒火中烧的伊安钻了翻身的空子。他甩开那只抓着自己辫子的脏手、将骑在自己背上的alpha翻到地上，红着脖颈迅速抓起地上的购物袋站起，从中掏出碎开的西瓜块砸到alpha脸上。alpha挥舞手臂试图甩开那些沾满汁液的水果，句句出口成脏、怒而起身逼到伊安面前一手拧住Omega纤细的脖颈。

还在购物袋里摸索的手，突然碰到一块冰冷的硬物。

伊安被钳住脖颈，憋得满脸通红，却还不忘警告对方：“放开！否则后——”

“后什么？喜欢被后入吗？哈哈——”

alpha的荤段子还没快乐地说完，就被手臂传来的痛楚止住。他瞪大眼盯着手旁那把泛着冷光的长柄西瓜刀，牵制对方的手瞬间卸了力。

“你……”

伊安踉跄两步站稳脚，双手握紧手中的武器大口喘气，紧盯对方的目光带上些血性。

一时立场调换。

从牵制方被迫降级为被牵制方的alpha一手捂住不太深的伤口，怒吼着就要上前夺走Omega的刀；伊安将刀高高举起，毫不留情地往对方身上一劈——

毫无招数的攻击，两刀、三刀、四刀……直到对方倒在一地西瓜上、涌出的鲜血混杂着西瓜淡红的汁液，窄巷中混杂着alpha和Omega的信息素、水果的清香、鲜血的腥臭……

伊安就在这么一个混乱不堪的环境内，突然醒了。

手中的刀、地上那具失去生命迹象的尸体、一地泥泞……一切都在提醒他：

伊安·安托瓦内特，你、一位Omega，杀死了一名alpha。

以下犯上，且人命关天。

他忽然就慌上来，刀掉落在水泥地面上。大脑向他下达抬腿逃跑的指令，但神经系统似是出了故障、定住了他的肢体。

你做了什么？

年幼的杀人犯蹲下身，不可置信地看那张面目狰狞的脸——那张上一刻还在贴在他面前、愉悦地取笑他的脸。

死去的alpha、双眼瞪得奇大，仿佛下一秒就要蹦出眼眶、滚落在脏臭的地上。这令人作呕的灵魂，最终葬送在最适合他的棺材板上——一条阴湿潮臭的窄巷。

角落的垃圾桶旁，突然窜出一只灰黑的大鼠，吱叫着跑远。

16岁的Omega捡起地上的刀，重新放回在购物袋中、碎开的西瓜块下，残余的血液沾染新鲜的果肉表层。

伊安随意地擦了擦手上的污秽，假作释怀般长呼一口气，步履轻快。

方才突然爆发的信息素许是受了惊、现在放松下来，轻扬的柑橘果香驱散最后一丝缠绕在伊安衣角的腥臭，只余少许飘散在主人身旁。

离开窄巷，橘色夕阳洒了一地，慷慨施予温柔以众生。

小小少年拎着一袋淡淡担忧，踏上返程的路。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节24h 22：00-22：59
> 
> 感谢oc太太提供思路，情人节快乐！  
> （其实是我的恰饭稿:D代亲妈发上来）


End file.
